Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 - 1 \times 6 + \dfrac{ 24 }{ 3 } $
Solution: $ = 1 - 1 \times 6 + 8 $ $ = 1 - 6 + 8 $ $ = -5 + 8 $ $ = 3 $